G-Dragon
Perfil thumb|260px|G-Dragon *'Nombre: '''G드래곤' / G-Dragon. *'Nombre real: '권지용 / Kwon Ji Yong. *'''Apodo: GD, Kwon Leadah (líder Kwon) *'Profesión:' Rapero, Cantante, Compositor, Productor, Bailarín y Actor. *'Fecha de nacimiento: '''18-Agosto-1988. *'Lugar de nacimiento: Seul, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: '''1.74cm. *'Peso: '57 kg. *'Tipo de sangre: A. *'Signo zodiacal: '''Leo. *'Signo chino: Dragón. *'''Agencia: YG Enterteiment Mini Biografía Kwon Ji Yong es el líder de BigBang a menudo compone y produce el material del grupo. Es reconocido como uno de los productores y compositores más jovenes de la Industria de música coreana. Su nombre artístico se origina de su primer nombre: la G de su nombre artístico viene de Ji, su primer nombre y Dragon viene de Yong, que significa dragón en coreano. Desde el debut de la banda, ganó el premio "songwritter award" en el 2007 MKMF. Su talento para componer hizo de BigBang la única "boy band" que tuviera a un miembro como productor después de Seo Taiji and Boys y Deux, ambas grandes influencias musicales en los noventa. Es conocido por su voz aguda, linda sonrisa y actitud positiva y alegre. G-Dragon ha participado en la industria musical desde pequeño. Debutó en un programa popular de niños llamado "Bbo Bbo Bbo" y cuando cumplió los 7 años fue miembro del grupo Little Roora. G-Dragon fue entrenado por YG Entertainment desde los 12 años junto con otro miembro de BigBang, Tae Yang. Durante su entrenamiento, ellos fueron llamados GDYB e hicieron muchos colaboraciones con otros miembros de la YG Family. En un principio YG al ver la amistad entre GD y Tae Yang se habló y se puso en marcha el proyecto GDYB en cuál serían un dúo de HipHop/Rap más tarde vieron a T.O.P, Seung Ri, Kang Dae Sung y Hyun Seung (Beast) pensarón en unirles. Con el tiempo HyunSeung, gran amigo suyo, no pudo estar en el grupo a causa de su salud y GD debutó finalmente con el resto en grupo como BigBang. Ji Yong debutó en solitario con un álbum, sacado en 2009, llamado 'Heartbreaker'. Su single de presentación fue el que dió título al álbum Heartbreaker éxito arrollador el cuál acompañó otros singles: Breath, A-Boy, Butterfly de difierentes estilos musiciales entre ambos. El álbum fue un éxito rotundo en la industria musical, no sólo en Corea del Sur, sinó también dentro de Japón, China y Taiwán, razón por la cuál YG ent. decidió celebrar su primer concierto en solitario llamado 'Shine A Light'. Después de 3 años, G-Dragon ha vuelto con su 2nd minialbum y nuevo M/V de introducción titulado "One Of A Kind", en el cuál aparecen Lydia Paek, Choice y Tae Yang. El 1 de septiembre salió otro single del álbum titulado "That XX" está vez un single totalmente diferente al MV anterior; en su caso este single es una canción de ritmos lentos y acústicos que van muy acordes al estilo actual de Ji Yong. En el MV también hay otra sorpresa, ya que en el aparece una de las chicas del nuevo girlband de YG ent. Este nuevo álbum contiene grandes colaboraciones no solo en los MVs sinó musicales, si más no cabe mencionar que figuran grandes voces como Kim Yuna de Jaurim; Kim Jong Wan de NELL, DOK2 y su compañero de compañía Tablo de Epik High. Su nuevo álbum 'One Of A Kind' la cual salio el 15 septiembre, trayendo como a "One of a Kind", "That XX" y "Crayon" ser numero uno en las listas musicales. Dramas *Haru: An Unforgettable Day in Korea (2010) Anuncios *NIKON *North The Face (junto a Big Bang) *G-Market *Bean Pole *LG Lollipop (Junto a Big Bang y 2NE1 ) Moviles CYON LG Videos Musicales * * *When I Can't Sing - SE7EN (2012) *Fire (Space + Street version) - 2NE1 (2009) *Phone Number -''' JinuSean (2004) *HOT (HOT 뜨거) - '''1TYM (2003) *Get Ready - YG Family (2002) *My age is 13 (내 나이 열셋) - G-Dragon (2001) Díscografia 'Album' 'Live Album' 'Mini-Album' 'Singles' Colaboraciones *W-inds- Rain is Fallin (ft G-Dragon) *Uhm Jung Hwa - D.I.S.C.O. (ft. G-Dragon) *Uhm Jung Hwa - Party (ft. G-Dragon) *Seung Ri- Strong Baby (ft. G-Dragon) *Seung Ri - Open Window (ft. G-Dragon) *Taeyang - HOT Intro (ft. G-Dragon) *Taeyang- I Need a Girl (ft. G-Dragon) *Se7en- Run (ft. G-Dragon & Taeyang) *Se7en - Get Up And Dance (ft. G-Dragon) *Se7en- Can You Feel Me (ft. G-Dragon) *Se7en- Intro (ft. G-Dragon & Perry) *Perry - Storm (ft. G-Dragon, Masta Wu & Sean) *Perry - G-Dragon (ft. G-Dragon) *Park Bom - Anystar (ft. G-Dragon & Gummy) *Lexy - Super Fly (ft. G-Dragon, TOP & Taeyang) *Kim Jo Han - So In Love (Part2.) (ft. G-Dragon) *Gummy- Intro Work It Now (ft. G-Dragon) *Moo Ga Dang - Oh, Ah, Oh (ft. G-Dragon) *YG Family - Why Be Normal *YG Family - Hip Hop Gentlemen *YG Family - YMCA Baseball Team *YMGA - What (ft. G-Dragon & YGFamily) *Wheesung - Magic Eye (ft. G-Dragon) *Pixie Lott - Dancing On My Own (GD&TOP) *PSY - Tree Frog (Feat. G-Dragon) Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo KPOP: 'BigBang **'Subunit:' GD&TOP *'Miembros de la familia: '''Padres y hermana mayor. *'Educación: Instituto de artes tradicionales de Seúl Corea. *'Personalidad: '''Es bastante brillante. Cuando está tranquilo es muy callado. Se pone de buen humor muy rápido. Sus sentidos son rápidos, tiene una autoestima elevada y le gusta salir. *'Idiomas: 'Coreano, japones, chino e inglés. *'Especialidad: 'Rapear, bailar, beatboxing, componer, cantar. *'Hobbies: Dibujar y escuchar música. *'Sus artistas favoritos son': Jay-Z, Blackstreet, JO, Pharrell, Maroon 5, Mondo Grosso. *Fue un niño actor y modelo, debutó en enero de 2001 en el álbum recopilatorio Daehanmingook Flex Hip-Hop como rapero. *Su chica ideal tiene que ser como un "gato". *Ha dicho que su tipo ideal es Kim Tae Hee, incluso la nombra en su MV 'CRAYON' *Se dio cuenta que le gustaba el Hip Hop escuchando a Wu-Tang Clan, de pequeño. Después de escucharlo supo que quería entrar en el mundo de la música. *La canción "Lies", escrita por él, en un principió iba a ser un solo, pero acabó cantandola todo el grupo. *Tiene un tatuaje en cada brazo, ‘Dolce vita’ y ‘Moderato’. Se los hizo Carey Hart (esposo de Pink) y uno el hombro derecho 'too fast to live too young to die'. Un corazon corriendo en su brazo derecho y una bola de Dragon Ball en su hombro izquierdo. Hace poco también se reveló que se había tatuado las palabras 'Forever Young' en el costado derecho y 'Mind Control' en el costado izquierdo. *Su mejor amigo es Taeyang y viceversa siendo amigos desde los 13 años de edad, en un show de radio GD lloró al decirle que más que un amigo el es como un hermano para el y le agradeció por todo, despues Taeyang tambien habló sobre GD y dijó "Con solo mirarnos el uno al otro, ya sabemos lo que el otro esta pensando",también dijó que GD siempre a estado ahí apoyandolo y que gracias a GD está donde está, quien siempre lo apoyó en sus momentos tristes, que el es más que un simple amigo y más que un hermano. aquí, también son conocidos como GDYB. *Conoció junto a los demas miembros de BigBang a los gemelos ingleses llamados "Jedward". *Salvó la vida de un niño que había caído al ceder estas rejas. El niño iba con su madre hacia el baño, pero en ese momento BigBang llegó al tercer piso y las fans se arremolinaron creando un caos. La madre perdió al niño por un momento, momento en el cual el niño cayó y gracias a GD, que estuvo todo el tiempo intentando subirlo de nuevo, el niño pudo volver con su madre. Dicen que GD no se apartó ni un momento hasta que el niño estuvo en pie, los guardias fueron a ayudarlo a él, que estaba debajo de la marabunta de fans, pero él dijo que ayudaran al niño y se negó a que lo ayudaran sólo a él. *El 24 de diciembre se unió con su compañero T.O.P para formar el dúo GD&TOP que debutó con su canción 'HIGH HIGH' y el disco del mismo nombre. *Ya se sabe que Taeyang es el mejor amigo de G-Dragon, que se unieron a YG Entertainment juntos cuando eran unos niños. Expresó: "Jiyong siempre será un amigo más cercano que mi familia. Incluso si las cosas peores llegaran a suceder, nunca voy a ser capaz de soltar su mano. Yo creo que esto va también para Jiyong. Para mí, Jiyong es un amigo con el que voy a estar siempre". *Tiene un perro llamado Gaho, al cual quiere mucho y cuando tiene la oportunidad lo muestra en los videos *en strong hearts eligio a yoona como su mujer ideal *Para aliviar el estrés juega/se mete con la persona que esta a su lado y hace el tonto. (Casi siempre molesta a SeungRi y juega con él, en "BIGBANG TV" Taeyang dijo que GD se pone de malas cuando estan grabando una canción pero dijo "En cuanto Seung Ri entra al estudio de grabación JiYong cambia de humor, empieza a reir y a jugar con Seung Ri" después GD lo admitió en un Show de Radio diciendo que sin importar que se rie de todo lo que diga Seung Ri). *Es apodado por algunos fans como “Ji Yong lija” por que se le ve frío y distante. Acepta que puede verse así en el exterior, pero en realidad es todo lo contrarío y los que están cerca suyo lo saben. *En el programa 'Night After Night' GD dijo que el controlaba los mensajes y llamadas de los maknaes del grupo por ser su hyung, pero al que más controlaba era a Seung Ri pues le preocupaba porque tenia muchos amigos y amigas, despues el MC le dijo que porque estaba descuidando los mensajes de Daesung. *En el especial de la YG Entertainment del programa Strong Heart confesó que T.O.P tenía un cuerpo erótico. *Desde los 8 años de edad forma parte de la SM Entertainment estuvo durante 5 años, pero se marchó y debutó como parte de la YG Entertainment. *Recientemente en una encuesta realizada por MNET donde clasificaban a los Idols con mayor ingreso G-DRAGON el popular lider de BigBang se coloco primero en la tabla. *Se a reconocido el talento de G-DRAGON como un excelente compositor-productor ya que ha compuesto muchos exitos como Lies, Haru Haru, Last Farawell y se a sabido que el fue el productor de los ultimo album de BIGBANG escribiendo grandes exitos como Blue, Bad Boy, Fantastic Baby y su ultimo hit Monster. *Se le conoce por ser un gran seguidor de la moda eh incluso lo llegan a llamar como "Fashonista" *Es gran amigo del actor Lee Soo Hyuk incluso tenian un grupo privado llamado "New DDeng" donde tambien estaba T.O.P. *Apareció en el video de Taeyang "I need a girl" asi como Taeyang aparecio en el video de GD "One of a kind". *Confirmo que para su video CRAYON no se vistio de mujer y que era su rostro solamente. *Recientemente mostro una foto de su nueva mascota en twitter Jolie (GaYeon) http://instagr.am/p/P5rr3MtgMe/%7CFoto *Reveló en la revista GQ Corea que su aspiración de algún día es lanzar su propia marca de accesorios de moda. *Le regalo una mansion a sus padres. Enlaces *Twitter Oficial *Facebook Oficial *YouTube Oficial *Perfil (Naver) *Instagram Oficial Galería Videografía. thumb|left|300pxthumb|right|300px Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KProductor Categoría:KActor Categoría:YG Entertainment Categoría:KBailarín